


Игра

by Send_a_raven



Series: Я думал, ты умер! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Попытки починить первые пять минут фильма; спойлеры.





	Игра

Вот то, что узнаешь, болтаясь по девяти мирам и пытаясь выжить: это игра.  
Важные правила.  
Первое: не позволяй эмоциям перевесить, что бы ни случилось.  
Второе: всегда знай, где выход, чтобы иметь возможность сбежать в любой момент.  
Третье: ври кому угодно, кроме себя самого.

Танос: единственный игрок, которому Локи проиграл. Пока что.  
Грандмастер пугал его едва ли не больше, но Локи знал, где выход - и сбежал.

Первое правило: когда ты опять встретился с игроком, которому проиграл - не позволяй эмоциям перевесить.  
Он убьет всех на этом корабле и будет угрожать оторвать голову Тору.  
Не позволяй эмоциям перевесить.

На что бы ты поставил - на Тессеракт или на Тора? Что спасет вселенную с большей вероятностью, что нужно выиграть и что - проиграть?  
\- Я не вижу будущего, я же не ведьмак.  
А Стрендж почему видит?

Второе: где выход?  
Что делать с собственной фигуркой на шахматной доске?  
Ответ очевидный - убрать. Ее там быть не должно. Тор останется спасать мир, нельзя, чтобы ему мешали. Только что Танос пытался обменять Тессеракт на голову Тора - если бы там была голова Локи?  
Третье: обманывай кого угодно, но не себя, Тор отдал бы Тессеракт сразу, этот выбор нужно убрать.  
Какой ценой?

Надо было, черт возьми, записку оставить, на третий раз-то. Не грусти, я не умер, извини, что опять все это устроил. Проблема только в том, что Локи не может обещать.  
Ну да ладно. Этот выбор все равно нужно убрать; Тессеракт только второй в очереди, а Тор уже рискует остаться без головы.

Правило четвертое: не знаешь, что делать - устраивай театр.  
Всегда срабатывает.

Пусть это будет проекция.  
Пусть она будет почти настоящей: побольше бледности, отчаяния в голосе. Закатывающиеся глаза, боль, предсмертные слова. Попытаться ткнуть Таноса кинжалом - идиотизм: точно не получится, да и кинжалу конец.  
Но кинжал - единственное, что в этом представлении реально.

Остальное очень сложно; Фригга бы гордилась. Сама она это так и не смогла освоить, это сложнее всего - сделать проекцию вещественной настолько, чтобы она не сломалась под перчаткой Таноса. На это требуется много магии и какое-то неприлично большое количество собственной крови, но ничего не поделаешь; самое отвратительное - все, что будет происходить с ней, будет чувствоваться напрямую.  
Кроме, пожалуй, одного - она умрет и будет лежать холодным трупом.  
А Локи просто сделает два шага в сторону, оказываясь вне игры.

Корабль разнесет по частям. Тор выживет все равно - это и так ясно. Здесь есть где спрятаться - вот он, выход.

Надо было, наверное, все же написать записку.  
Хотя что толку от записки. Мы все равно опять скоро встретимся.


End file.
